1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable headband and more particularly pertains to providing a disposable headband having an absorption media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headbands is known in the prior art. More specifically, headbands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching perspiration about the forehead are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The disposable headband according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a disposable headband that has an absorption media.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved disposable headband which can be used for providing a disposable headband that has an absorption media.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.